


Take it home and name it

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not a lot of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's a soldier, and John is not. (For this prompt I stumbled across: <i>Met you at a bar but it turns out you’re a soldier and you’re getting shipped into combat tomorrow.</i>) AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it home and name it

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get a feel for their voices, so I can work on things with actual plot. I didn't really adhere to the prompt, other than the very basics.

"My roommate's in the army too." John says. He can tell he's slurring his words but it doesn't seem to put this guy off - he slides closer. Close enough that they're now pressed together shoulder to hip. It's pretty daring for this type of bar. John raises his eyebrow and gets one in return. 

The guy raises his hand and like magic, the bartender appears. "Another beer, for me and..."

"Murphy." John says. The guy nods.

Their new beers are deposited in front of them and paid for. "I'm Bellamy." The guy says, sliding John's beer closer to him. He doesn't let go when John takes it. Their fingers brush.

"Bellamy." John tries it out. "Not bad."

The guy, _Bellamy_ , huffs out a laugh and for some reason John's weirdly proud. 

John takes a swig of his beer. He scrapes the label off with his thumb and watches as Bellamy's throat works when he takes a long drink.

"So, Bellamy. What brings you to our friendly town?" John asks after they've sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Tour ended. My sister lives here, so thought I'd drop by." As he's talking, Bellamy drops his hand casually. It lands on John's thigh and remains, heavy and hot.

John decides he doesn't really care why he's here. "Want to get out of here? My place isn't far."

Bellamy's up and moving before John even manages to finish talking.

\---

Mbege's still got three weeks before he's off tour, so John's got their place all to himself. He's grateful for that when Bellamy shoves him up against the door the second it closes behind them. John's head knocks hard against the wood. Bellamy bites at the join of his neck and shoulder and John surprises himself with how loud he moans.

He grips Bellamy's hair and yanks until Bellamy lifts his head close enough to kiss. Bellamy's not a shy kisser - shoving his tongue in as he pushes his leg between John's thighs.

"Bedroom?" He asks when they break apart for air.

John shoves him off and leads the way. He pulls his shirt off as he's going, but waits until he's inside his bedroom before unzipping his jeans and shoving them down. Bellamy, John discovers when he turns around, has been slightly faster. He stands there naked, his dick flushed and hard. Another thing this guy isn't shy about.

"Well?" John asks when the moment drags on. "Are you just here to watch?"

Bellamy takes two steps forward and suddenly he's all up in John's space. He's not that much taller but he's a lot broader, and it's very noticeable now. He's got muscles and he uses them to shove John down onto his unmade bed. On his back, which is nice, because this way John gets to watch as Bellamy reaches down to his discarded jeans to fish his wallet out. He also gets to watch as Bellamy bites open the condom and rolls it on. It's a pretty good view.

"There's lube in the drawer." John informs him, catching his tongue between his teeth. Bellamy's been kneeling there for a bit, slowly stoking himself. John's not just here to watch.

When Bellamy leans over to the drawer, he presses all his weight down onto John. John pushes back but Bellamy doesn't budge. Leaning up and biting at his nipple gets a reaction, though. A good one - Bellamy pulls back and grabs John's wrist, fingers tightening until they turn white. John grins.

Bellamy presses his hand down and tells him to leave it there. John does. But he doesn't keep his other hand still until Bellamy does the same to it.

"No." John pants out when he sees Bellamy move to slick his fingers up. "Don't need that."

"Fuck." Bellamy presses his open mouth against John's sternum, sloppy and hot. For the second time this night, John feels weirdly proud of himself. 

Bellamy grabs him by the hips. His thumbs dig in as he pulls John down the mattress. 

He slides in with too much care. John would like it a bit rougher, but he's not sure how to say it. He's never been good with words, not when movement can tell so much.

"Quit squirming." Bellamy grunts out. John grins and stares straight into Bellamy's face as he twists out of Bellamy's loose hold again.

Bellamy growls, actually growls, and John resists the urge to giggle like an overexcited child. 

Bellamy braces one hand against the wall and wraps the other around John's throat. John pushes up and Bellamy's hand tightens in warning.

It's good, but the position doesn't allow Bellamy to do more than rock in and out. So John moves his hands and tugs Bellamy's hand off his neck. Bellamy gets it, quick thinker, and shifts. This time he's got both John's wrists held above his head, and Bellamy can use his other hand to hold John's hips up. Now, Bellamy can set a truly punishing pace. 

This is good, this is much better, but still John needs something more. He doesn't know what else, but he knows Bellamy's going to give it to him.

John rolls his hips on the off beat, and that's enough. Bellamy slaps him high on the back of his thigh and that's it. John's gone. He thinks he moans, maybe even screams. All he knows it that it's better than he's had in a long time.

Bellamy pulls out and rolls him over. John goes easy, because he's not actually sure he'll be able to work any of his limbs again. He lies there and listens as Bellamy jerks off above him, one arm braced on the mattress beside John's head. On his stomach, he can't tell when Bellamy's getting close, so the splash of come on his back is a shock. He flinches slightly. Bellamy pats him on the back and climbs off the bed. John stays. He can hear Bellamy wandering around, presumably looking for the bathroom. 

He must find it, because he returns with a damp wash cloth and cleans John up. John drifts, listening to Bellamy murmur to himself or to John.

\---

"So how come you're not in the army?" Bellamy asks. He's lying on his side, one arm propping up his head.

John blows smoke out the window. "Failed the psych eval." He slides his eyes over to Bellamy, but he doesn't look concerned. Doesn't look at all worried. John stubs his cigarette out and topples forward onto Bellamy. He catches him, just like John knew he would.


End file.
